1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices and particularly to a game involving thought dynamics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The control of mind over matter has always been of great interest to man. Witness the popularity of seances, mediums and fortune tellers. A number of amusement devices for practicing psychic communication may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,548,482; 1,637,010; 1,514,260; 3,249,357; 3,307,849; 3,307,850; 3,417,997; and 3,707,290, merely to name a few. The foregoing, however, do not disclose the present invention wherein a pendulum is suspendible over a removable magnet on a game board and a swinging force induced, and then the magnet is removed, and the player induces the swinging force by thought dynamics.